Black Magic
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Arthur Rowe | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 45408 | Original = 10 November 1976 | Prev = Kill Oscar (Part III) | Next = Sister Jaime | Related = }} Jaime is sent to a remote island to impersonate the niece of the Carstairs family. When the family is sent on a scavenger hunt to find their dead brother's fortune, it's up to Jaime to locate it first and obtain the formula for a top-secret alloy. Summary DVD Release Released on DVD in the UK in 2001 as "The Bionic Woman vol. 1" along with the episodes "Motorcycle Boogie" and "The Jailing of Jaime". Deconstructed Quotes Manfred: How is my dear brother? Barlow: At death's door, sir. I doubt if he'll last the night. Manfred: Oh... that's too bad. Tell him I'm here. ---- Cyrus: I had a terrible time deciding which one of you should get my money. I hate you all so much... But you are my family, so one of you gets everything... Manfred: Naturally, as your only brother, you named me. ---- (Oscar and Jaime are watching a slideshow on the Carstairs family) Oscar: This is Claudette; she's been married six times - divorced twice, widowed four times. Jaime: Four times! How'd they die? Oscar: Probably overdoses of Claudette. ---- Jaime: Come in, Snow White. Oscar: Hello, Dopey. Jaime: I'm not Dopey anymore, I'm Grumpy. And I haven't got the formula yet. However, I have been accepted as a Carstairs. Oscar: Somehow, Jaime, I knew that you would fit right in. Jaime: Now that's a rotten thing to say. ---- Barlow: Is something wrong, Miss? Jaime: Well, Aunt Claudette just disappeared. Barlow: Oh, she's been doing that for years, Miss. The first time was when she married the Polish count. And then she just dropped out of sight when she met the Buenos Aires gentleman. Jaime: No, no, no, she just disappeared from that room. Barlow: Hmmm. Was there a gentleman with her? ---- Jaime: (debates releasing Claudette, Tess and Warfield) Alright... alright, I will. But you had better do exactly what I tell you. Tess: Don't you trust us? Jaime: (imitating Tess) Oh, about as far as I can throw you. (realizes what she just said) No! I don't trust you that far. Trivia Opening Credits * Hermione Baddeley's name is misspelled in the opening credits as "Hermoine". Real World * The story takes place at the Carstairs estate located in Lafitte, Louisiana - a Cajun fishing village and tourist spot on Bayou Barataria in Jefferson Parish, Louisiana. It is named after the pirate Jean Lafitte. According to the 2000 Census, the population of Lafitte was 2,137 and had 7 houses valued at $1,000,000 or more. * The breakfast cereal character Cap'n Crunch had a pirate nemesis named Jean LaFoote, named after Lafitte. Series * This episode marks one of the few times in the series run that Jaime is seen holding or using a gun. See also All For One. Gaffes Sound Effects * When Aunt Tess is walking to the house from the dock, she is surprised by someone that she assumes to be Manfred Carstairs, so she pulls out her gun and starts firing randomly about, scaring whoever it was. One of the bullets hits a coconut up in a tree - which makes the rather odd sound of a bullet ricocheting off of metal. * Though not necessarily a goof per se, several reviewers have noted that the jewellery worn by Lindsay Wagner jangles loudly throughout the episode, to the point of distraction (and so much for her trying to sneak anywhere). Visual Effects * When Manfred Carstairs is trying to get away with the formula, he hops into a rowboat at the dock and starts rowing away. Jaime Sommers catches up to him, grabs the rope and yanks him back. The laws of physics say that Carstairs should have fallen towards the front of the boat at the sudden yanking force, but for some odd reason, he falls towards the *back* of the boat - the source of said yanking force. Illusion Breaker *On the dock, Warfield manages Claudette's luggages as they were empty or not weighty at all. Nitpicks *The title used for this episode is bizarre given there is absolutely no magic involved, nor even hint of magic, at any point in the storyline. Jaime impersonates a carnival "psychic", but that's about it. Gallery Image:Tracy_carstairs.jpg|Cousin Tracy Image:Cyrus_painting.jpg|Wall painting Image:Alloy_formula.jpg|Top Secret formula 207